Oh, Brother
"Oh Brother" is the first half of the seventh episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Dana's brother Goon becomes wanted at Wayside School when Mrs. Jewls remembers a homework assignment he never completed. Plot This episode opens at the schoolyard, with all the students preparing to eat lunch. Todd offers Dana some of his egg salad sandwich, but she states that her brother Goon will be showing up instead. Goon comes to give Dana her lunch, and everyone fawns over him, except for Mrs. Jewls, who spots him after grading homework, and rushes downstairs to get him. However, Goon runs away, and Mrs. Jewls screams that she'll get him next time. The students ask what's up with Mrs. Jews, and she explains that Goon is a fugitive who never finished his last homework assignment. Dana points out that Goon graduated years ago, and Mrs. Jewls states they've been after him ever since. Mrs. Jewls leaves, and Dana states she should help Goon finish his homework assignment, and Maurecia agrees. Todd hesitates, but Dana pulls him into it. Maurecia swoons over what a rebel Goon is, and it gives Myron the idea to become a rebel too. Inside the school, Dana makes a plan with Goon to sneak up to the library and finish his essay. They begin sneaking, but are interrupted by Myron's loud music. Dana makes Myron turn it off, and Myron explains that she wouldn't understand, since it's a rebel thing. He tries to get Goon to agree with him, but Goon appears confused. The students hear Mr. Kidswatter, as Marshall Kidswatter, approaching, and they hide Goon. Marshall Kidswatter asks if the students have seen any tough, homework-dodging students around, and they all shake their heads, though when Myron hears Marshall Kidswatter is looking for someone tough, he tries to look tough to Kidswatter, though he doesn't succeed. Kidswatter tells them to warn Goon that the Marshall is coming, and he leaves, giving the students a chance to sneak to the library with Goon. The students make sure the stairway is clear before taking Goon up, though Myron asks Goon to give him some pointers on his rugged rebel ways, asking about the tattoo on his wrist. Before Goon can answer, however, she hears Mrs. Jewls, as Deputy Jewls coming, and pulls him upstairs, with Myron trying to imitate Goon being pulled upstairs. In the library, Dana has Maurecia and Todd find references for Goon while she watches to make sure the coast is clear. Myron, meanwhile, shows up to ask Goon for more pointers, but Dana chases him away, causing him to practice his rebel moves elsewhere. In the hallway, Deputy Jewls and Marshall Kidswatter are on the lookout for Goon, when they see a tough, rebellious kid coming. They hide and prepare to ambush him, but it's just Myron practicing his cool guy moves. He knocks over the trash can, which has Kidswatter inside, and decides to test himself against the water fountain as well. However, he breaks the water fountain, causing it to squirt water at him, and Myron asks it to stop, saying he'll tell it anything. Deputy Jewls appears from behind the water fountain, and asks Myron if he'd know where Goon is. In the library, the coast looks clear, until Marshall Kidswatter takes Todd, Maurecia, and Dana away, allowing Mrs. Jewls to spot Goon alone. However, before they can bust him, Myron pulls him away, starting a chase around the school, where Miss Mush joins in after remembering Goon never finished her Mushroom Surprise. Myron and Goon are able to hide behind a corner, where Myron tells Goon that they can escape the school and live lives as fugitives together, but Goon has no clue what Myron is talking about, revealing he isn't a tough rebel at all, that his tattoo is just a stamp to get into his croquet club, and that he never finished his homework because he was at a croquet tournament. Deputy Jewls and Marshall Kidswatter appear out of lockers to ambush Goon, but Goon is able to turn in his homework after putting finishing touches on it. Mrs. Jewls accepts it, and lets Goon off, while Kidswatter walks off into a trap by mistake. The other students come to celebrate, but Myron is confused why Goon is still saying "Yo" like a tough guy. He reveals it's short for "Yodana," but Myron is still annoyed that Goon was trying to convince everyone he's tough. Todd points out that Myron himself was the only person doing that the whole time, and Myron decides he should just be himself, until he hears Maurecia point out that croquet is cool, at which he decides to start attempting to play croquet instead. Characters *Goon *Mrs. Jewls *Mr. Kidswatter *Eric Fry *Eric Ovens *Eric Bacon *Joe *Wildlife (squirrel) *Stephen *Mr. Pumpkin *Todd *Yodana *Maurecia *Jenny *Shari *Myron *Goon's classmates **Incidental 099 (final appearance) **Incidental 071 (final appearance) **Incidental 072 (final appearance) **Incidental 096 (final appearance) **Incidental 104 (final appearance) **Incidental 084 (final appearance) **Incidental 093 (final appearance) **Incidental 082 (final appearance) *Old man *Geography teacher *Miss Mush Transcript Read a transcript for "Oh, Brother" here. Trivia *The plot of this episode parallels that of Mrs. Drazil's arc in Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. *This is particularly obvious when this episode and the chapter, "Jane Smith", are put in comparison where Goon is Mrs. Jewls' most troublesome student opposed to Dr. Jane Payne being Mrs. Drazil's. *Smelly Meadow is previously referred to as Mrs. Jewls's favorite perfume in "Class Cow." *For some reason, official descriptions of this episode refer to Goon as "Boris." There is no point in this episode where Goon is referred to as such, though in "Extra-curricular Ridicular," Miss Mush mentions a monkey with that name. Gallery See a gallery for "Oh, Brother" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes